Prophecy:The Guardians
by Hinami-hime
Summary: They called her a freak. There was no reason why they shouldn't. After all, she talked to birds. Yet, her best friend did not. According to the best best friend, she was just "supernatural". But what was she really? DISCONTINUED { read A/N }
1. Prologue

Please note that I do not own the Sisters Grimm. This is just an idea. Hope you like it because this is my first Fan Fic.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue  
**

There was a prophecy that the Guardians believed in before they fell asleep under a spell, waiting until the day that they would hear the Call.

_There comes a time when evil rises from the ashes_  
_And the Guardians will be called upon again_  
_And She Who Leads Them_  
_The crystals will ligt up like a thousand stars_  
_Lighting up the Path_  
_A choice will be all it takes_  
_To decide destruction or hope_

* * *

There! Do you guys like it? I will continue only if I get at least 3 reviews. Feel free to be a critic. (I created the prophecy myself.) Did you guys notice something? I changed part of the plot to make it more interesting. Hope you like this one better!


	2. Freak

Sorry that I took so long to update! Sabrina and Puck are 18 and Daphne and Red are 14. Thanks for the reviews, people. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Freak**

Sabrina stood up and grabbed her bag. She wanted to get out of the house as fast as possible and get some fresh air. The way the fairy boy was eating was getting on her nerves. She enjoyed the feeling of the wind whipping her hair around her. It was almost as if the wind was talking to her. Shaking the thought off, she walked down the road to her school and heard running behind. "Brina, wait up!I was trying so hard to catch up with you that I nearly tripped over a huge stone in the middle of the road," her best friend Genna shouted from behind her. Sabrina stopped and tried to stop her giggles from escaping. It was quite obvious from her red face she was trying not to laugh and when Genna caught up with her, she burst out laughing. Genna's face was drenched with perspiration and she was panting heavily.

Genna scowled and then shook her head. She took revenge on Sabrina by whispering "I heard rumours. They say _he_ likes you," It was Sabrina's turn to frown and she said that she did not care. Genna knew that she had hit the bull's eye. She shrugged her shoulders started chatting with Sabrina. They did not hear the giggles and whispers behind them until they reached school. Genna turned around and caught part of the conversation and turned red in behalf of Sabrina. "Brina, we need to go to the toilet quickly!" Sabrina looked at her best friend and asked sweetly, "What? You have a crush on a certain someone?" Genna blushed furiously. "NO! It's...regarding you."

"They were saying something about you being a freak. They said you were always staring at the window and seemed to be mouthing something to the birds. Is it true?" Genna asked.

Sabrina turned pale, then went out of the toilet and sat heavily on a bench. Genna followed her out and knew what the answer was.

" I..It's just that...Uh...They seem to be saying something to me. Sometimes, I can pick out the words and they seem to greet me or tell what's going on. I don't know. Lately, I seem to understand what animals are talking about. If I concentrate very hard, I can hear the ants chattering about getting food and such. Today, when I felt the wind around me, it was whipping my hair around and it seemed to be talking to me too. But it's different from the talking of the animals. It shows me images in my mind. Things that are happening in the distance. I don't mean the future but if someone is walking on the path, ten metres behind, the wind gives me images of him walking. I guess I really am a freak, Genna.

"Don't say that! You aren't a freak! You're just supernatural, like the town and the people who live in it. (Genna knows about Everafters.)"

"But Genna, I'm a human, not an Everafter," Sabrina argued.

That finally silenced Genna.

* * *

Hope you like it! Please R&R. Please forgive me if I take so long to update. I'm quite busy theses days! I am really really sorry for not updating for about a month. School's really tough and we get loads of homework. We have CCA and all sorts of other programmes.


	3. Discovering The Elements

I hope you guys will like the second chapter. This isn't exactly a continuation of the story. It's what Sabrina did throughout four parts of the day. You'll find out what she exactly did. And italics are for the wind and Sabrina talking.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Discovering the Elements **

Sabrina was unusually quiet when she went to the school gate to meet Puck and Daphne. No matter how hard Puck teased her, she didn't seem to hear. She had a glazed look and kept on fidgeting in the car when her Uncle Jake came to pick the three teenagers up. Her sister and the fairy were wondering what was up with her.

**When having a shower**

Sabrina felt something tingling through her. It was traveling around her body and she felt very uneasy. Trying to wash the feeling away, she went into the bathroom and let the water cleanse her body. Unfortunately, that made things worse. She closed her eyes and an impulse seized her. She raised her fingers and focused on the water before her. As she moved her hand from side to side, the droplets of water joined into a 'string' of water. First, she was stunned. Then, what was happening hit her brain and she screamed and let her hand drop. Granny Relda heard the scream and rushed upstairs and knocked on the door frantically. "Sabrina, are you OK?" she yelled. I'm fine Granny," Sabrina replied shakily. She finished having a shower and rushed to her room and collapsed on the bed after changing. The day's events had exhausted her and she fell into a light sleep and the word "Freak" echoed continuously in her mind.

**During Dinner**

Daphne shook her elder sister awake and dragged her downstairs to have dinner. Sabrina shook the remains of the bad dream from her head and sat at her place next to Puck at the table. She didn't speak and concentrated on eating the disgusting-looking purple mushroom and broccoli soup her Granny had made (my imagination). "Hey, dogface? I heard rumours that you talk to birds," Puck snickered. That stung and Sabrina felt tears come to her eyes. She didn't let them fall but continued eating without saying something. Puck was surprised but continued commenting until Sabrina's tears threatened to fall. "I'm not hungry anymore, Granny," Sabrina said, trying not to sound upset and pushed her plate away. She stood up, rushed upstairs and closed the room door. Henry's face was red and he was glaring at Puck with a look that said 'You're going to get it'. Puck muttered "Oops,"

Meanwhile, upstairs Sabrina burst into tears and felt angry with herself. "I don't cry. What's wrong with me? What am turning into?" After a while, the sobbing ceased and Sabrina started to breathe steadily and the tears froze on her cheeks. A cool breeze was carressing her cheeks and hair. She stood up on the bed and looked around her. The breeze was speaking to her. It was like a faint music yet so beautiful. Hesitantly she twirled around, dancing with the breeze. Her golden hair was flying around wildly and her hands were raised. She had the wind at her command. She heard footsteps and immediately let the breeze die. She fell on the bed and pretended to cry. Puck came in and looked at the shaking figure on the bed. He immediately regretted what he had said at the dinner table and apologised sincerely to Sabrina. And Sabrina, whose head was buried in the pillow, smiled.

**In The Middle Of The Night**

Sabrina woke up at midnight and tossed and turned, trying to sleep. In the end, she got out of the bed and went downstairs. She tried to switch on the light in the kitchen. That was when she realised that all the lights in the town were out. Either a monster had destroyed some cables or there was a blackout. She walked around in the kitchen, looking for a match. She finally fingered one and grabbed it but couldn't find the matchbox. Cursing Puck mentally, she gently stroked the match. To her amazement, the match actually lit up. She dropped the match and the flame burnt out. She waited a while to steady her breathing, then groped around for a candle. She felt something hard and took it. It turned out to be a broken cup. She opened a drawer and finally found a candle. She hesitantly stroked it and the candle lit up. She gulped, found a water bottle and cup, then rushed to her room and extinguished the candle flame. Sabrina fell into a restless sleep.

**In The Morning**

"I don't believe it!" Puck whined. "Who burnt my match?" Sabrina walked down the stairs and grinned sheepishly. "I guess I did?" Puck scowled and gave her the worst glare he could manage. Sabrina simply laughed and pushed him away with a finger. This contact made Puck freeze. She just ignored him and made her way to the breakfast table, then rushed back to the living room, looking green. "I'll eat at school Granny," and ran out with her bag. Granny Relda stared in shock then sighed. "She's going to be underweight in no time."

Sabrina walked to Genna's house and waited. Soon, she came out and the two girls walked to their school together. Sabrina caught sight of a beautiful flower and walked over to it. The flower next to it was droopy and she felt sad for it. She gently stroked it and the flower regained health and the petals opened up again. Genna's mouth dropped open but Sabrina knew that this incident was the last. She had made sense of it the previous night. She told Genna what she thought and Genna nodded. Everything made sense.

* * *

So, do you guys like the story? I tried my best to make my chapters longer. Continue giving me your advice. The chapter is already more than 1000 words long.


	4. The Call

Sorry athen2343, I had to update quite late because I was so busy. Pleeease don't throw me in your crocodile pond. As for the rest of you two who reviewed, thank you for your support. Enjoy...

* * *

**The Call**

Africa 

Rebecca's eyes snapped open. Around her, friends, family, and others were waking too. She smiled. Finally, they had heard the Call_. She Calls,_ the wind whispered.

Oceania

Julie stretched, nearly knocking her arms into her sisters. She winced as her sister cracked her knuckles and stood up. Water swirled around them. _She Calls_.

Antarctica

"Just gets colder and colder, doesn't it?" Paul growled to himself as he woke up. His mouth dropped open as he saw a circle of fire surrounding his people. _She Calls,_ it hissed.

Asia

Isikara wiped the sweat from her brow and stood up while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked up at something huge in front of her. It was a creature made of leaves and flowers. _She Calls,_ the creature sang.

Europe

Gary heard the whispers around him, as soft as a breeze on a summer day. "She Calls," his people sang happily. "She Calls." He smiled sleepily.

South and North America 

Rose and Saffron woke up, yawning. They looked at each other, then at the fire burning in front of them. They squealed, then stood up and danced around in joy. "She Calls," they both screamed.

Ferrypot Landing

"Sabrina Grimm! What is the answer?" Sabrina shook her head to clear the confusion. She stood up and gulped. "Um...um...It's um..." she muttered. Suddenly, the answer came to her. She didn't know how but it just came to her. "B?" The teacher looked shocked for she had expected the answer to be wrong. The teacher nodded and Sabrina sat down. She looked behind her and Genna winked at her. She caught sight of Puck staring at her with an eyebrow raised. She blushed and looked away. Things were never going to be the same again.

* * *

So? Is it good? R&R, friends. - Copyright © Cecilia Beth -


	5. Author's Announcement

**Author's Announcement**

06/03/12

YES. ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT... T_T I'm just so busy I could drop to the floor like Misaki and be squashed. I swear I will try my best to update as soon as possible. Red Cross is tough XD LOL I have improved my writing since the other chapter tremendously, so I hope you guys will like the quality of the upcoming chapter better. Arigatou for continuing to support me...

Cecilia


	6. Author's Announcement 2

04/07/2012

Yup, I can't believe it's been 4 months since I last posted the previous announcement. I know you guys must be really mad at me for not updating in a year +. I _have_ been so busy with school and I just finished typing out a chapter for my other story. Check it out, maybe? For some reason, I didn't feel like typing anything for the Sisters Grimm after I became an otaku but now I just finished downloading the 9th book. I KNOW THE ENDING WILL BE AWESOME. I will definitely update by the end of this weekend. Sounds good? Thanks for sticking my me even though I realised that my writing then was actually pretty crappy =.= Gee, I guess I'm being hard on myself, considering I wrote that when I was 11. Arigatou, mina-san.

Cecilia Beth


	7. A Strange Encounter

Hi people, I know that you have waited. I apologise for the lack of content and depth in this chapter but enjoy this hurriedly typed-up chapter anyway =) And for my stories now, this is abnormally short :(

* * *

Sabrina Grimm wasn't in the best mood. These new emotions and strange happenings around her irritated her to the point she just wanted to tear her hair out. And the fairy boy definitely wasn't helping. Daphne was wise enough not to get on her sister's nerves. The blonde beauty stomped out of the house, ignoring the insults Puck was throwing her. She had the strangest urge to let a gust of wind knock him down.

"No," she told herself firmly. "I have to stop anything weird like this from happening. I have to get my normal life back."

She met Genna at the school gate and they entered, with Genna glancing at Sabrina from time to time.

"What?" Sabrina snapped.

"Well, I was just wondering how you're doing," Genna mumbled.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I just feel strange enough with these abnormal things happening lately."

The girls entered the class in silence and Genna glared at the ones who were sneering at Sabrina. Puck and his best buddy, Genna's crush, entered soon after. Sabrina gave Genna a thankful smile and they sat in their seats and waited for the teacher to enter.

"Good morning class," Mr Wilhelm greeted them. The class rose to their feet and drawled out the greeting. He turned to the doorway and they watched curiously as a purple-haired boy entered. He had dark, smoky eyes and his features rivalled Puck's. The girls started squealing and the teacher had to shout a few times to get their attention.

"Ahem, class, this is our new transfer student, Paul Smith. He will be joining us for the rest of the year."

Sabrina felt time stop. Everything around her disappeared. In the room, only she and the boy were present. He was so strangely familiar it scared her. She _knew_ him. She just knew him, somehow. Who was he? Their eyes met and he looked startled for a moment.

Mr Wilhelm cleared his throat and she blinked, dazed.

"OK, Paul, you take the empty seat next to Sabrina."

Sabrina raised her hand with her head bowed and she heard the scraping of the chair as the boy sat next to her.

Paul shook his head. There was no way the girl sitting next to him could be the Lady. She was just a teenager, probably around the same age as he looked. But he had felt that moment when she had looked at him with those blue eyes. Like she knew him. He cleared his head. It was impossible.

Puck watched as the new boy and Sabrina stared at each other for a few seconds. They both seemed to freeze and the blonde turned slightly pale. Could Sabrina like this boy? He felt something flare in him, like a dragon roaring from deep inside him. What was this strange feeling? He dismissed it and proceeded to crush a piece of paper to throw at a certain someone.

The rest of the lesson passed uneventfully, save for the fact that Sabrina's feelings of uneasiness just grew stronger sitting next to Paul.

"Um, have we met somewhere before?" Paul looked up from his book and stared at Sabrina. It was break time and he was getting bored.

"Definitely not," he mumbled.

"That's weird. I really feel like I've met you somewhere, a long time ago."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Listen, you're probably mistaking me for someone else. Now can you leave me alone?"

"That's right," a high-pitched voice erupted next to Sabrina. "You should keep away from this freak, Paul. She's always talking to animals."

"What?" Paul looked up at the girl, startled.

"Oh shut up!" Genna snarled and pushed the girl away. Sabrina bit her lip and walked away slowly with Genna shadowing her. The violet-haired boy's eyes followed her as she left the room.

_Talking to animals? Could it be?_

Sabrina sat with Genna at their usual spot overlooking the school field.

"What do you mean you know him? You've never met him before, right?" Genna peered at her friend.

Sabrina averted her eyes from the black-haired girl. "How do I say this? It's like, I've known him a really long time ago and we've been through a lot of things together. And he seems to carry this scent."

"Scent?"

"Yeah, the smell of home."

Genna gasped. "The smell of _home_?"

Sabrina clapped her hands over her mouth. "I can't believe I said that. But it's true, Genna, I felt so at home sitting next to him."

"Considering everything that's been happening lately, don't you think that this could all be somehow related?"

The blonde sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Maybe. Who knows?"

A shadow fell over the girls and they looked up. Paul frowned as he stared at Sabrina.

"Come with me for a moment, will you?"

She nodded and Genna forced herself to stay put but if that boy did something to Sabrina, she would personally deal with him. Besides, Sabrina was strong herself.

"You talk to animals?"

"I don't know! All sorts of weird things started happening recently."

Sabrina observed Paul. "And why do you want to know anyway?"

He ignored her question. "Anything else? Like encounters with fire, wind or water?"

"Yeah, all of them. I told Genna about it and she doesn't have any clue about it either."

Paul wanted to tear his hair out. Was the Lady this teenager? He would have to test his theory out.

"Meet me outside the school gate tomorrow night. If my guess is right, I might have the solution to your condition. And bring your friend along."

Sabrina eyed the boy suspiciously. "How do I know you're not trying to trick me?"

"Weren't you the one who asked if we had met before?"

She agreed reluctantly. The chances of him having the solution to her problems was very high and if they _were_ solved, she had the feeling she was going to be dragged into something unpleasant.

Meanwhile, Puck found Genna sitting at the table by herself. "Where's dirtface?"

"You mean Sabrina," Genna sighed. "She's talking with Paul."

"Wha-That newcomer?"

The black-haired girl raised an eyebrow. "What, you jealous?"

"Me, jealous, ha," he snorted. "She can do whatever she wants with him."

But Puck's mind was a different story. Genna held back her laughter as she watched his face convulse.

"_Oh, Sabrina, I fell for you the moment I saw you."_

"_Me too, Paul!"_

"_Will you be my girlfriend?"_

"_Yes, yes!"_

_And they leaned in-_

"What the hell am I thinking?" he banged his head against the wall.

"What on Earth are you doing?"

Puck looked up to see Sabrina raising an eyebrow at him. He was about to throw a nasty reply at her when Paul's face appeared behind her shoulder.

"Dammit!" he growled and stormed away.

Sabrina turned to her best friend who gave her a secretive wink.

"Oh well," she shrugged. Paul walked right past the girls and back into the classroom.

"So what did he say?"

"He said that he might know about what's happening to me and asked me to bring you along because since I already told you about what was happening, you might as well know the entire truth."

The rest of the day passed without a hitch, apart for the endless worry that clouded Sabrina's mind. As she left school that day, she was left pondering and clueless about what the next day would bring.

* * *

So, so what do you guys think? I apologise for being late but the last few days, I've been frantically trying to finish up two assignments before the deadline which was today and now, I feel like a huge burden has been released or something. I apologise for the late chapter and the lack of content in it but this will at least give you an idea right? I appreciate constructive criticism and I give virtual cookies to all those who review. Arigatou gozaimasu!

~Cecilia Beth


	8. FINAL AN

**A/N : I have some disappointing / depressing news for you guys. I'll be dicontinuing this because I really can't handle all the workload and stress from school ( it's _only_ been 3 days since school started -" ). I know you've all been waiting for updates and such but I don't think I'll be able to complete it. By some miracle, if I ever feel like updating it, I suppose you could expect a chapter but that's very rare.**

**To make up for breaking your hearts, I promise to post one-shots ( some of which have been written halfway and forgotten ).**

**You guys probably hate me now. But school takes priority above all if I want to take a certain subject combination next year so…**

**I'M SO SORRY! *bows repeatedly***

**~Beth-chan**


End file.
